A known ignition unit 1' of this type is depicted in FIG. 2 and essentially consists of the following components: an electrical igniter 2' which contains the actual ignition charge, a propellant charge sleeve 5' which contains the propellant charge powder 3', and an ignition carrier 6' which holds and connects the electrical igniter 2' and the filled propellant sleeve 5'. Ignition pulses are directed to the electrical igniter 2' via plug pins 24' by way of a plug (not shown). The plug pins 24' are led through the ignition carrier 6'. In this connection, the receptacle-shaped ignition carrier 6' features a central aperture into which that part of the electrical igniter 2' in which the plug pins 24' are accommodated is fitted. An inner metal tamping or packing sleeve 17' is fitted over that part of the electrical igniter 2' containing the actual ignition charge (ignition capsule), the open end of the sleeve 17' being press-fitted into a circular groove in the ignition carrier 6'. The cylindrical part of the electrical igniter 2' which contains the ignition charge and is made of plastic also performs a tamping or packing function.
The arrangement comprising the ignition carrier 6' with the electrical igniter 2' and the internal tamping sleeve 17' projects into a propellant charge sleeve 5' filled with propellant charge powder 3'. The rim of the propellant charge sleeve 5' forms an interlocking fit with the inner tamping sleeve 17', the flanged rim of which engages a circular groove in the ignition carrier 6', thereby achieving the necessary fastening. In order to prevent penetration by moisture, a sealing ring 23' is installed between the electrical igniter 2', the ignition carrier 6' and the inner tamping sleeve 17'.
Finally, a short-circuit spring 25' is provided in the area occupied by the plug pins 24' in order to prevent inadvertent ignition as a consequence of electrostatic charges.
The known ignition unit 1' depicted in FIG. 2 is composed of a considerable number of individual components which require costly assembly, with the result that an ignition unit of this type is subject to high manufacturing costs. The latter are affected, in particular, by the plug required to conduct the electrical ignition pulse, since this must be provided with a galvanic coating to meet the high safety requirements in the area of the plug contacts.